School of Rock: The Tabloids
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: School of Rock has finally gotten their big break. They've got their first album recorded and have been signed with MCA Records. And now they're getting their first interview with a new, but already big-hit magazine....well, two of them, anyway.


Title - School of Rock: The Tabloids

By - PheonixFireBlack

Summary - The School of Rock has finally gotten their big break. They've got their first album recorded and have been signed with MCA Records. And now they're getting their first interview with a new, but already big-hit magazine....well, two of them, anyway.

Genre - General

Category - School of Rock

Feedback - Please?

Criticism - Yes, please. Flame if you must, but I see that it's pointless. Oh well, I guess I shouldn't worry about what I can't control, right?

_**Disclaimer - I own nothing. I am severely depressed about this, which is exactly why I shall do cry my eyes out about it. (that goes for FUSE, too. I don't own that either...but I DO like Steven's wicked John Lennon Converse shoes! I wouldn't mind owning a pair like that for myself. They so rock, dude! They have this little sketch thing of like...a dude or something sitting on top of the world. AND around the front edge it says: Imagine all the people in the world living in peace. grin They ROCK my imaginary socks!)**_

_**Claimer - I do own the reporter (Kaitlyn McNally) & the magazine (Teen Scream).**_

_Dedication: Thank you Donna! You rock because you didn't care that I stole your format. LOL! Later chick! Hope you like-y_

Notes - Well, I kind of got the idea after reading something from a friend of mine (**donnatellamarks**) (For those of you who are interested, it was her Degrassi fic **Hot Imports**.) And, well...I decided I would do something similar with the School of Rock. The interview will be with the two "main men" of the band: Zack & Freddy.

**Teen Scream - November 2010 Issue**

SoR: So Overly Rockin'!

_By: Kaitlin McNally_

I Don't Know if you guys have heard about it, but there's an awesome new band coming out with an album soon. You might have heard a song of theirs on the radio or even seen a video on FUSE. School of Rock. Sound familiar? If your answer is yes, you SO rock! If your answer is no...well, you should read this article so you can catch up on everything you've missed! That's right, SoR fans! I got a chance to talk to the two front-men of the band. Zack Mooneyham (lead guitar) and Freddy Jones (badass drummer) I have to agree with Henry David Thoreau just because of this interview:

**If a man does not keep pace with his companions, **

**perhaps it is because he hears a different drummer. **

**Let him step to the music he hears, **

**however measured or far away. **

**-Henry David Thoreau**

So, without further ado, let's get this whole thing started and, to quote the boys' quote of Dewey Finn (he's the man that made this all happen) "Let's get rockin'!"

**Kaitlyn McNally & Teen Scream**: Alright, first things first, Zack, Freddy...how did this whole thing start?

**Zack Mooneyham:** Well...Dewey came in acting like a substitute teacher for us and... looks at Freddy

**Freddy Jones: **And he ditched **_every bit _**of school that we **_should have _**been doing so we could rock out after he found out we could play.

**TS:** So, it really was all fluke that this happened?

**ZM & FJ:** _laughing_ Yeah, basically.

**TS:** Alright, because you _pointing at Zack_ are the front man guitarist that half the female population is in love with and you _pointing at Freddy_ are the badass blonde drummer that the other half of the girls are in love with, I have to ask: Are you single?

**ZM: **_very honest-sounding_ Yeah....actually.

**FJ**: Well, for now. But if any of you ladies out there wanna give me your number...

**TS**: Freddy!

**FJ:** _shrugs; hands up in defense_ Hey, I'm just sayin'...

**TS: **So, how does the whole getting along thing go for you guys? I mean, the School of Rock is a pretty diverse group there...

**FJ**: _silence and looking at Zack_

**ZM**: Well, since Freddy seems to...not understand the question or doesn't know what the word '_diverse_' means, I'll answer this one.

**TS:** All right, go for it.

**ZM:** It's pretty good most of the time...I mean, obviously we aren't perfect and we _are_ human, so...there are disagreements but, Dewey tends to fix 'em pretty quick. And before you ask how, don't worr I'll tell you... _a few seconds pause_ Oh, right, I was talking. _shrugs_ I guess it just depends on what he feels like that day, but Dewey will find a way to separate the arguing band members--usually Freddy and Summer, she's our manager. If Freddy's in it...he's gets a slap in the head. If it's Summer...she doesn't get any gold stars, right, Freddy?

**FJ**: Are you nuts? She dropped that in fifth grade, man!

**ZM**: _rolls eyes_ It was joke, you moron! And one that only you were supposed to get!

**FJ:** Oh...my bad! I didn't know!

**TS:** Oh-kay, then....Next on the list is: Influences. Come on, all the bands have 'em.

**ZM: **Uh, where do we start? Led Zepplin, AC/DC, uh, a lot Hindrix for me...The Who, The Doors...

**FJ:** And there's always Rush, R.E.M...sort of...no, not them so much...Poisin, The Ramones--surprised that Zack here didn't say that one _indicating Zack's black and red RAMONES shirt_--ya know, just...the older rock groups and people and...yeah... _nodding_

**TS:** Right. So, What about the songs on your new album? Fess up, who writes them?

**ZM:** Well, everybody kinda pitches in and--

**FJ:** _cuts in_ Don't listen to Zack, he's just modest. **_He's_ **the one that writes the songs. Sure, every **_once in awhile_ **one of the other members'll pitch in, but that's so rare it's pretty much non existent. And **_never_** try to give me credit for it, I couldn't write even **_one line_** of a song if my life depended on it.

**TS: **_it was about **here** that he started blushing furiously--probably due to being modest and not wanting to take all the credit and all. Only causing the shaggy, curly-haired teen to be even CUTER!_ Aww, that's so cute, Zack.

**ZM:** I don't write everything, Freddy. Dewey writes stuff too. And Katie, and everybody, really.

**FJ: _I_** don't write songs.

**ZM:** You don't write them, but you inspire them by your spazzy-ness.

**TS: **How is the whole fame thing? Is it weird to find that people really know who you are?

**ZM:** It really is strange, but...it's cool, too.

**FJ:** _rolls eyes_ Zack is just kind of a moron. It's not weird, it's great! I mean, we have people just randomly come up to us and ask for autographs. It's insane and wicked awesome! And the only thing that could be a little weird is the girls practically throwing themselves at you or worshiping the ground you're walking on. Other than that, it's not too bad. I'll let you know what I get a stalker. _laughs_

**TS:** _laughing_ Alright, then...I guess it's just a matter of opinion. What's this single that I've been hearing on the radio? What's the four-one-one on the new CD?

**FJ:** As far as the album goes, we kind of took the basic styles of a couple of our influences and we just..._looing at Zack_ Dude, say whatever the hell it is I'm trying to say!

**ZM:** I don't know what he's trying to say, but...the album is just kind of...our own thing. We're more on the rock genre than anything but...there's obvious other elements of different genres of music put in as well.

**TS:** If your new single is any indication to the rest of the album, I think this will hit top charts in a week, two weeks tops.

**FJ:** I think I'm going to omit your, 'two weeks tops' comment. _grinning_

**TS: **Who I Want To Be....what's it about exactly? I mean, there's the obvious interpretation of it as a song about someone not really understanding you or getting who you really are but...is that what you were trying to get across? _I was looking at Freddy...he's very smooth..._

_For those of you who aren't sure about this, this is the chorus:_

I don't know where I went wrong

I don't know where I went right

I don't know where I went at all

I hope one day you can see

I'm only being who I wanna be

I'm sorry if it wasn't in your plans.

All I know is I'm being who I wanna be

_This is exactly why I asked about it. See..._

**FJ:** _throws hands up_ **_Don't_** look at me. He wrote it, and come up with nearly all the music--but the drums...all me _grins_--but really, it's his deal.

**ZM:** You...pretty much nailed it on what it was meant to convey, actually, Kaitlyn. There's...really not much to it.

**TS:** Alright, so we've got the meaning and I'm gonna be daring and go a bit farther here: Wanna tell us what happened to make the song strike in your head?

**ZM:** _kind of edgy_ No. I'm not telling you anything about that, except that the song is dedicated to my father.

_The whole room was filled with silence. Freddy seemed to know what was going on, but I was totally confused!_

**TS:** Come on, please? Let us get to know a bit about the **_real _**Zack Mooneyham.

**ZM:** _sharp_ I said no, ok?

**FJ:** _looking between Zack and I; lands on me, glancing at Zack every so often_ Listen, uh, lady, you should...you should really back off. This isn't something you should try and delve into. _looks drop-dead serious_.

**TS:** Alright...I guess we should kind of wrap this whole thing up, huh? What's this album called?

**FJ:** Dark Dreams and Silent Screams

**TS:** Whoa. Sounds serious. Is the whole album dark like that?

**FJ:** _uncomfortable_ Uh, yeah...kinda.

**TS:** Well, I guess all that's left is thanking you two for such a **_great_** interview. And...I hope we can do this again sometime. Maybe we can get to know you guys a bit better next time, though.

**FJ: **Yeah...maybe...

**TS: **Thanks again, guys! Can't wait to do this another time!

**ZM & FJ: **It was great. Can't wait. Later.

Well, there you have it. The first exclusive interview with the front-men of School of Rock. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now that you girls know these boys are single, you can try and tackle them on the streets! Don't forget to pick up a copy of School of Rock's new album, Dark Dreams and Silent Screams when it jumps into stores December 15th. (Or maybe you can hit your parents up for a special EARLY Christmas present)

**Notes - Well, how was that? I liked it. It was fun to write and I haven't seen anything like it up around here, so, I'm I'll psycho about it being at least half-original (remember I told you I got the basic idea from a friend...). LOL!**

Give me a buzz!

PFB


End file.
